Frozen hearted
by Peace.Love.Hope.13
Summary: What happens when Regina's love life come crumbling down AGAIN. Or how about the mysterious new visitors Storybrook? This is my first ever fan fiction! This is my version of what would happen after the finale of season 3. please comment on ideas for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Frozen hearted

Emma's P.O.V:

Crap. Crap. Crap. What did I do? All I did was bring a women to the future to keep her alive and the next thing I know is it is Robin hood's lost love. I look over to Regina. Her face is a mixture of shock and heart break. She then looks at me with hurt and anger. "Like mother, like daughter." Was all she said. She turned on her heels and stormed out of Granny's diner. Her words hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt so stupid. So guilty. Well I should feel like that, this is all because of me. Once again Regina's love was ripped right from her. No…..I will not let that happen. Not just for her sake but for everyone's. Who knows what will happen. The last time, she turned cold hearted and made everyone's life miserable. I darted out the door after Regina. I looked up and down the street. She was nowhere to be seen. I took off down the street. I passed Gold's and the clock tower. As I ran pass a street, I caught a glimpse of blue. I halted to a stop. I watched the stranger for a minute. She had long white hair put into a messy braid. Her dress was an icy blue that sparkled in the moonlight. A clear cape fallowed where she walked. She looked worried. "Are you lost?" I questioned. She quickly spun around.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The arrival

Elsa's P.O.V:

The light shined through the opining of the vase that i have been kept in. I began to slide out and form into my natural state. I slide off my gloves. Maybe my powers faded over the years that i was in there. I through my hand to the side and sure enough, an ice ball shot out and popped on the ground. I sighed. All of a sudden it hit me. Where's Anna?! I became very worried for my sister. i walked out of this, what looks like a, barn. I started looking through the streets. this land looks so much different from Arendelle, my home. Thinking about that brought me back to Anna. I became really worried. I was looking through windows of houses hoping that maybe, just maybe she would be in one. "Are you lost" said a female voice. I tensed and turned around to find a woman at the end of the street looking at me with an expression mixed with worry and confusion.

(A/N: i know these chapters are short. I am planning to make the next chapter longer. :] )


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**(A/N This is the new chapter 3, Its almost the same but i tried to add more details.)**

(Regina's P.O.V.)

I cannot believe her. I finally found a person to heal my heart, a person who I love and who loves me back. She then rips that away from me. She is just like her mother. I walked up to my door and looked for the keys in my purse when I heard a small voice behind me. I paid no attention to it, thinking it was just someone passing by.

"Um…excuse me, do you know where I am?" the voice said with confusion mixed in the voice.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I demanded as I turned around. My eyes widened at the sight in front of me. Standing about 3 yards from me was a snowman with a small snow cloud hovering above him.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs" Olaf said in a cheery voice while holding out his arms as if he was expect a hug.

"You're a snowman?" I asked with my eyebrows raised. The thought of a talking snowman left me in bewilderment. I took a small step away from it.

"Yeah, why?"

"And your alive?" I asked leaning in a small amount to get a closer look

"Yea…um…I think so" Olaf said while looking confused.

"Wait…you said Olaf?" That name sound so familiar

"Yeah, why?"

"I'll tell you why, I helped Elsa build you when we were younger." I remember. We were so little, I haven't seen her since.

(Emma's P.O.V.)

The girl had shock and fear written all over her face. She slowly nodded. "Are you looking for someone or someplace?" I asked. I was confused to why was she in Storybrook "I'm looking for my sister, Anna" she replied. "Never heard of an Anna but I think I know someone who can help."

**(Sorry it wasn't as long as I intended but I wanted to update soon. If you have any ideas for future chapters please tell me. Don't forget to comment! ****)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**(A/N Sorry it took so long. this is the improved(hopefully) chapter 4!****)**

**I am going to put parts where the characters are in the enchanted forest just to let you know so you don't get confused. When the story is taking place in the enchanted forest it will be in **_**italics.**_

_(Elsa's P.O.V)_

_It was just another day. Anna was out with me and the citizens of Arendelle. She bugged by saying 'do the magic, do the magic' so I finally gave in and now Arendelle is having a break from the boiling summer we are having. I walked back inside to grab a nice cup of hot coco (hey, the cold might not bother me but that does not mean I can't enjoy a nice hot chocolaty drink!) I walked in the castle to find a person wearing a black cloak covering his/her whole body so you couldn't see who it was. "May I help you?" The person did not answer. They raised their arm and then all I saw was black._

(Emma's P.O.V)

We started walking to our destination. Neither of us were talking so we were walking in an awkward silence. Feeling uncomfortable, I decided to break it.

"Soooo what's your name" I asked in an awkward manor yet still trying to be friendly. I have a feeling we will be spending a reasonable amount of time with her so why not get to know her?

"Elsa. Might I ask yours?" She replied in calm and polite manner. I was surprised to how poised that one sentence was.

"Emma. Emma Swan" I said calmly.

"Well, nice to meet you Emma." again, so poised. I wounder why.

"Soooo…when was the last time you saw your sister?" I broke the silence that settled among us once again.

"Honestly, I don't remember" Elsa sighed. We walked in silence for a couple of minutes. This time i decided not to brake it because we were coming close to our destination. We walked up to the sidewalk that run to the front door.

"We're here." I finally said.

"Where exactly are we?" she asked as we walked to the front door.

"We are at a friend's house." I hesitated at the friends part but i didn't want to frighten her.

"Oh." Was all she said. We walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. We listen to the ringing of the bell and the movement from inside the house. The door made a click sound of the door opening to revel the face of the owner.

"Hey, I need some help." Was all I said.

**(A/N I will work on the next chapter very soon. Hopefully i can update a brand new one. I'm sorry i took so long on this one. I have been busy. ****)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Reunions

**(I keep forgetting to add a disclaimer so I write one. Don't forget to review!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or Frozen or any characters just the story.**

(Emma's P.O.V)

"Hey, I need some help" Was all I said

"And why should I help you?" She said in a harsh tone

"Because you're not helping me, you're helping her." I gestured my head toward Elsa.

"Oh. And who is this?"

"Oh, sorry. Regina this is Elsa. Elsa, Regina." Regina's eyes widen with shock as I introduced them to each other.

"Elsa?"

"Yes?" Elsa replied. I looked back and forth between the two. "You know each other?" I asked confused. I guess it was possible. I mean Regina WAS the evil queen everyone was afraid of.

"No….. Wait…..Regina!?" Elsa exclaimed. I guess it has been a long time since they seen each other.

"It has been so long. Where's Anna?"

"That's the thing, I don't know." She said blankly. I was still confused on how they knew each other.

"Wait, wait, wait. How do you know each other again?"

"We built Olaf together when we were younger. I've known her since Anna was a baby" Elsa explained

"Who's Olaf and did you say build?" All of a sudden a snowman came running.

"I heard my name." he then saw Elsa. "Elsa? Is that you? OOOO I've missed you soooooooo much!"

"Olaf how did you get here?" Elsa asked

"I don't know. The last thing I remember was I was walking with Sven through Arendelle and the next thing I know, I'm here!"

"He came up to me and said he was lost so I brought him inside." Regina finished. I was still in a shock of disbelief. I leaned over to Regina. "Is he really alive or is this a side effect of time travel?" I asked "No. He's alive." She responded. "That's something you don't see every day, a living, breathing snowman." I said under my breath. 'Wait till Henry hears this' I thought, smiling.

**(A/N In case I don't update before Friday, Happy 4****th**** of July! Sometimes a J might appear on accident just so you know, does not mean anything. Please review.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Finding out

**(A/N here is chapter 6! Sorry it took so long.)**

(Regina's P.O.V)

I am a little exited that I found my long lost friend. After that time I played with her she disappeared. At least that's what her parents said the next day I went to play with her. We had so much fun back then.

"What happened to you? Your parents said you disappeared the next day when I went to play with you." I asked her. She looked at me with shock and confusion.

"What?" confusion and hurt made up her voice. Maybe she didn't remember or I said something wrong. I got worried. "My parents told you what?" I was confused. Her voice now was made up with hurt and a face to match.

"You weren't missing?" now I was confused as ever. Why would her parents lie to me?

"No. When did they tell you that?" She replied, hurt still hinted in her voice. She didn't know? Her parents lied why? A million of questions came rushing to my mind

"Regina?" Emma broke my thoughts. I almost forgot those two were here.

(Emma's P.O.V)

I noticed Regina lost in thought. Her face was stuck in the expression of hurt, confusion, sadness, and shock all mixed together.

"Regina?" I broke her from her thoughts.

"Sorry" she said while shaking her head a little. "What did you ask?"

"When did they tell you that?" Elsa repeated in the same exact tone.

"The day after I went to play with you, I went back to your castle…"

(Regina's P.O.V)

"The day after I went to play with you, I went back to your castle…"

"_Come on papa!" I hurried_

"_Alright, alright" he replied while laughing and painting at the same time. We walked up to the castle gates and ran up to the front door and knocked. Kai answered and said he would be right king and queen appeared in a matter of moments._

"_Hello Regina." The queen greeted._

"_Your majesties." Papa and I bowed. I have been working on them and papa said I am the most graceful bower in all the kingdoms. "Where are Elsa and Anna?" I questioned_

"_They can't play today….Elsa...Has...Gone missing." The king hesitated._

"_Oh no….I can help look." I pleated_

"_No no…We don't want to bother you. You can go home." The queen suggested. I had a feeling they were hiding something._

"_Come on Regina." Papa said while pushing me along. I took one more glance at my second home, for I knew I would not see for a while, and I turned around with my papa and walked home._

I guess I was explaining it while I was remembering because Elsa said. "That is NOT what happened." She said in an angry tone. "Sorry, I didn't know." I pleaded.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at my parents." She said a little calmer. "I can't believe they lied to you. You were like a third daughter to them" She said more to herself.

"Then what happened?" Emma asked. I looked over to Emma and I saw she had her hands in her front pockets, staring at Elsa. I looked at Elsa and she was a lot calmer. I noticed at her feet there was a small pile of snow. She fallowed my gaze and her eyes popped out for a split second then she flicked her hand and the snow disappeared right before Emma could see it.

"Does she not know?" I questioned Elsa. She looked at me and shook her head lightly.

"Know what?" Emma asked.

(Emma's P.O.V)

What do I not know? I looked back and forth between the two. They kept exchanging glances to each other. "Know what?" I repeated in a slight harsh tone.

"Should we tell her?" Regina asked Elsa

"I guess she is bound to find out sooner or later." Elsa sighed. Regina only nodded in response. "I…um…I ha"

"She has ice and snow powers!" Olaf cheered. What? Was all I thought.

"Olaf." Elsa scolded Olaf for telling himself.

"Sorry" was all he said in reply

"Ok then." I said. I don't know if I should believe them or not. Elsa nodded her head and held out her hand and snowflakes appeared. "Ok, I believe you" I chuckled, "So what happened?"

**(A/N please review!) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I Haven't updated. My sister took my computer and misplace it so I'm writing on my mom's computer.**

Chapter7

(Bell's P.O.V) _Bet you didn't see that one coming_

Rumple and I started to walk away from, what is now, our wedding spot when a girl with strawberry-blond hair that was put into two braids that were resting on each of her shoulders came up to us. Something about her surprised me.

"Excuse me, do you know where I am?" She asked. Her voice seemed a little shaky so I can assume she was scarred or worried. I was a little hesitant before I was able to answer her.

"Yes, you are in Storybrook."

"Oh. Ok" Her voice was a little jumpy which surprised me, "I'm sorry, I have no clue where I am or how I got here. I was just looking for my sister and ended up here somehow." I kind of felt bad for her.

"I'll just….go help clean up." Rumple whispered in my ear. He then walked off into the direction we just came from. I turned back to the girl.

"Whe-" I started to say before she cut me off.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot my manners. I'm princess Anna of Arendelle." She introduced herself with pride and then did a sloppy curtsy. I stifled a laugh. Quit a princess. Wait…

**I will try to find my computer A.S.A.P. I am debating whether I should continue this story. What do you think? **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Emma's P.O.V)

"So what happened?"

She looked at me then told. "When Regina, Anna, and I were kids we used to play in the ballroom using my magic. After Regina left we went to bed. That night Anna woke me up to go play. We were playing peacefully then Anna started jumping and I caught her with snow banks. She kept going and as she went on she got faster. I then slipped on ice. I tried to save her but instead of hitting the floor, I hit Anna's head." Buy this point Elsa had tears in her eyes. I could not blame her. I mean this WAS her sister. She then took a deep breath then continued. "We took her to some trolls who healed her. When they healed her they also erased her memory of my powers. After that I locked myself in my room till just a few months ago. I only came out because of my coronation to become queen. I expected to go right back in after but Anna then came up to me and asked for my blessing to marry a man she just met. Of course I said yes."

"WHAT!?" Regina and I shouted in unison

"I'm only kidding" She said while laughing. I let out a sigh of relief.

"So when I said no she got all mad and grabbed my glove. After telling her enough so many times, I lost control." **-*Insert the rest of frozen*-**

"Oh. Wow." Was all I could get out. I turned to look at Regina. Her mouth was slightly open. If I found out my best friend's parents told me a lie and all that was the truth I would probably be in a state of shock also. She suddenly snapped back into reality.

"Wha…How…What?" She stuttered trying to figure out what to say

"I know it's a lot to take in." Elsa told Regina, "Bu I just can't get over the fact that my parents lied to you."

"It's just you went through all that. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." Regina said, sympathy filling her voice. She was right, that was a lot to go through. With that Hans guy and everything. Yeash.

(Anna's P.O.V)

Something about this girl made me comfortable around her, like I know her.

"My names Belle by the way." Belle said. Belle?

"Belle?" I asked out loud.

"I was wondering how long it would take" Belle laughed. I laughed.

"I can't believe it, after all these years!" I started jumping around. The man from early walked back to us and stood by Belle's side.

"I'm guessing something exiting happened" he said.

**(Voilà. Chapter 8, done. Please review! ****) **


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N Sorry it took so long. I am getting back in the school routine. I will try to update every weekend. I just posted a second chapter of my second story, **_**In the light of day**_** on Wattpad. I do not plan on keeping that title. I may need some ideas. ;D)**

_(Anna's P.O.V)_

_It has been about 10 minutes since Elsa went in to make hot coco. I wonder what is taking so long. I walked into the kitchen and she was not there. I decided maybe she took a walk. I walked (more like stumbled) through the woods. I heard something like footsteps so I followed them in hopes to find my sister. I suddenly heard something behind me. I spun on me heels. Turns out I can't do that well because I fell and when I hit the ground all I saw was black._

(Emma's P.O.V)

We sat there in silence for a minute or two. It wasn't the awkward kind. Actually it was kind of peaceful till Regina spoke up.

"So, you said you needed help with something?" She said calmly. What? Oh…right, right, right.

"Yes, for one I have no idea how I got here. And for two, I don't know where Anna is." Elsa stated, still in a queenly voice. "I mean its Anna, most of the time I don't know where she is but this time is different." Regina chuckled a little.

"She still maybe back in Arendell . She may not even be here." I stated. They both looked at me.

"But we have to try." Elsa stated, her voice filled with determination. Regina only nodded.

"Okay, where do we look first?" I asked looking at Regina. She looked down in thought. She could be anywhere in Storybrook. She could be anywhere in the world!

Regina looked up at both of us. "How about we go look at Granny's and if she is not there we can get a search party going." Actually, that's a good idea.

"Okay." I agreed. I looked at Elsa. She had her head tilted to the side a little in confusion. I get what she was thinking. "Granny's is a….reunion spot for Storybrook." I explained. She nodded in understanding

"Let's go." She said softly. We then headed off to Granny's.

(Anna's P.O.V)

"I'm guessing something exiting happened." The man said. I stopped jumping around.

"Yes. This is my friend from forever ago, Anna." Belle said. The man just smiled. "And Anna, this is my husband" She said while looking at him with a huge smile. OOOO! That makes me SOOOO happy! I LOVE LOVE!

"Great to meet you…uumm." I said while putting my hand out. He just laughed and shook my hand.

"Call me Gold and to you to" He replied. "So you said you were lost?" Gold asked.

"Well, Kind of. Things aren't going my way!" I dramatically through my arms down to my side. "My sister is missing," I started flailing my arms around and stumbling around, "and I don't know where in the world I am!" I stumbled over to a tree "Can my life get any worse?" I sighed and plopped my head softly on the tree and closed my eyes. I opened one to peek at them. They both were stifling a laugh. I got up off the tree. "Sorrryyyy, that was a little dramatic." I apologized.

"A little?" Gold asked. I sent him a friendly glare.

"You sure are a one of a kind princess." Belle chuckled

"Princess? You sure?" Gold joked

"HEY!" I said "Buuttt…My sister would probably agree with you." Belle rolled her eyes playfully.

"You said you don't know where your sister is?" Gold asks

"Nope." I said popping the P.

"Well…..Let's go search for her." Belle said. AWWWW. That is so sweat.

"But what abou…" Gold wined before Belle cut him off.

"We will go after." She reassured him. Oh my.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" I worried

"No. Right Rumple?" Rumple. Whatever, I'm not even going to ask.

"Um…" Belle elbowed him softly. "U…yes." I still felt I was intruding but I let it go. **(Pun not intended)**

"Great? Where do we look first?" I asked eagerly

"We could first look at Granny's first" Belle suggested. I had no idea what she was talking about but I just nodded anyway. She started walking so I followed.

**(A/N I am soooooooo sorry it took so long. As I said before I have a second story up on wattpad. It is not an O.U.A.T fanfic, it is random. It is called '**_**In the light of day'**_**. **

**Question: Do you ship Captain Swan or SwanFire?)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Meeting you

**I'm trying to remember what chapter I'm at and I realized I am already at chapter 10! Wow. Well, it has been a long time. Only a 3 days left till season 4! So, is everyone exited for the return of Once upon a time? I know I am. Ok, let's get to the story. **

(Elsa's P.O.V)

We arrived at a small little building. It looked comfortable. As we walked in, a little bell overhead jingled. The whole dining room was full of people. I started to slow down at the door. Regina walked a little to the right while Emma walked forward, facing a booth towards the left. The booth consists of a little boy with brown hair wearing a red plaid shirt, a woman with very short black hair wearing a black and white polka dot over coat, the woman was holding a baby wrapped in a white blanket, and lastly, a man sitting next to her with brown hair wearing cream, long sleeve, button up shirt.

"Hey." Emma said grabbing the attention of the three.

"Hey mom." The little boy greeted. Oh…wow. I did not picture her as a mom. Not that its bad or anything! The man looked up and noticed me. He quickly got up and grabbed a sword. This caught me off guard. I quickly put my hands up in defense.

(Anna's P.O.V.)

We walked for a little bit. Well, more like Gold and Belle walked, I skipped most of the way. We finally reached a small dining place. "O O O. Food! I'm starving!" I said while clapping my hands and jumping up and down. Being lost sure does work up an appetite. They just laughed. Sometimes I just don't get Belle. Oh well. Life goes on. We walked in and I stopped in shock. ELSAAAA! I then realized she had her hands up. I look to what or who they were pointed to. A man has a sword ready to fight with or something. I quickly jumped into action. Of course, I did what any smart person would do, I jumped in between the two.

"HEY!" I shouted. I looked between the two. I could tell Elsa was shocked. I then looked back to the man. "Put the sword back into the holder…thingy," The woman sitting in the booth furrowed her brows at me. I'm sorry I don't know what its called! "And leave my sister alone." Of course he did what he was told but very slowly. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Elsa and gave her a smile. She just smiled back and gave me a huge.

(Emma's P.O.V)

David apparently didn't make a good first impression. After he caused a scene, everybody got quiet. "Who are they and what are they doing here?" He demanded.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. They are both fine." I reassured him calmly, "This is Elsa, Queen of Arendelle," I introduced pointing to Elsa. "And th…"

"I'm Anna, Elsa's sister and princess of Arendelle. Pleasure to meet your Acantens." Anna said while doing, a curtsy? It didn't work to well, she stumbled and fell.

"Here let me help you." Belle said smiling while helping her up. You could tell she was holding in a laugh. Elsa was chuckling at her sister words.

"I think you mean 'Acquaintance'?" Elsa corrected

"Yah, Yah. Whatever" Anna mumbled

"Why are you here?" David asked

"Well, I was locked in a vase for a while and just got released last night." Elsa explained

"And I blacked out!" said as if it is the most exciting thing in the world. I do not get her. In the corner of my eye I could see Gold's eyes widen but I ignored it.

"Ok. How do you guess know her?" David asked. Again.

"Well I just meet her last night and Regina…" I said before Regina cut me off. He seemed confused when I brought Regina up.

"Miss. Swan brought her to me and it turns out that Elsa is my long lost friend." Regina finished

"What? REGINA?!" Anna exclaimed. Oh, that's right, they both know her. Regina only nodded at her.

"Really? I have known Anna for a really long time also." Belle stated

"Really? I've never seen you before." Elsa said

"Well, you were never out." Belle stated

"Oh. Right." Elsa replied turning her attention to the floor. "Well nice to meet you." She said looking up again holding out her hand.

"Nice to finally meet you too." Belle took her hand and shook it.

(David's P.O.V)_[Expecting?]_

Everyone seems to be warming up to Elsa.** (Ha-ha. Get it?) ** But in my opinion, I don't think I fully trust her. Maybe her sister. But not her.

**And….done! So, as I said before, I am super exited for the return of O.U.A.T! I will still be continuing the story after it comes back. (If that's what you would like) Thank you!**


	11. Questin

**I forgot to ask. Are there any characters you would like to see that O.U.A.T hasn't done? Please add where from (Movie, T.V show, etc.). Sorry **


End file.
